A known wiper motor of this kind includes a gear housing having a cover and several plug contacts, which are especially arranged substantially in parallel to the gear housing. Several of the plug contacts are fixed on the gear housing, in particular on the cover and at least one of them is connected with a motor current supply lead and is fitted in a plug housing. The plug contacts are fixed on the gear housing by means of a plastic member directly injection molded onto the metallic cover of the gear housing. The plug housing, into which two motor current supply leads are inserted, is carried by the injection molded plastic member and fixed thereto. All plug contacts of the known electric motor are to a far-reaching extent exposed to environmental influences and also to splashing water. The gear housing can also be leaky in the area in which the plug contacts are fixed on it.